


When Calls The Sea

by Jaeger_Babe



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst with a Happy Ending, Consensual Kidnapping, M/M, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Porn with Feelings, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaeger_Babe/pseuds/Jaeger_Babe
Summary: Yuuri’s lips quirked into a smile that was far more charming than it had any right to be. “I wish I could take you somewhere fun, Mr Nikiforov.”Victor let out a huff of a laugh. “How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?”“At least once more, Mr Nikiforov,” Yuuri replied, and Victor’s heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. “Tell me once more, the next time we meet, and I’ll tell you all about my adventures.”“Yuuri,” Victor started and stopped, “Promise you’ll tell me all about it.”Yuuri nodded. “All of it,” he agreed, and stepped away
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 11
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> boy i wish i could write good things but here we are

Of all the lives Victor could live, the nephew and ward of a Governor was the least exciting thing he could imagine. Every day he spent endless hours with his various tutors, learning things his uncle Yakov deemed important but made him want to fall asleep. Things like history, sums, writing, piano, dancing, and etiquette; all of them boring and not at all exciting. 

Much time was spent sneaking away. The Governor's mansion was a fair distance from the town, and Victor quickly learned it was easy to be caught if he tried to go there, soldiers and guards catching him on the road or streets leading into town.

It was much easier to head towards the stables, where a boy worked with his father, helping with tend the horses. 

He quietly entered through the entrance, darting from stall to stall until he spotted his friend.

“Yuuri!” He said in a loud, but whispering kind of way. The boy jumped, his pitchfork jerking in his hands and flinging hay all over himself. Victor couldn’t help but laugh behind a hand, even as the younger boy scowled. “I’m sorry,” he offered, “I’m bored with my lessons. Will you come run away with me?”

He held out his hand, wiggling his fingers and smiling in encouragement. Yuuri darted to the stalls entrance, looking down the row of stable doors before setting the pitchfork against the wall. His small hand grabbed Victors and he met his smile. “Take me somewhere fun, Mr Nikiforov.”

“Don’t call me that, Yuuri!” Victor scolded as he tugged him out of the stall. 

Adults and stable workers pretended to not notice the children as they darted out of the stables and into the woods behind the property, giggling all the way. 

“What shall we be today, sir?” Yuuri asked once they were away from the house, left in the company of the trees and woodland creatures. 

“Let’s see....” Victor circled around a tree as he thought, “We could be knights of Camelot--”

“Or silk road traders,” Interrupted Yuuri.

“That’s no fun,” Victor replied, earning a raspberry from the younger boy. “We could be Spanish princes.”

“But, I can’t speak Spanish.”

“Oh, right. Well…” His head turned as something bright flew over them, wings brushing past leaves as it darted through tall branches until it landed. A vibrantly colored parrot shuffled on its branch, turning its head and staring right at Victor. 

The boys stood, mesmerized into silence as they looked up at the bird. They both jumped when it opened its beak, squawking a loud and startlingly clear, “Man overboard!” 

Victor laughed breathlessly, turning to Yuuri. 

“I know!” he said as inspiration hit him.

Yuuri’s smile matched his, and they spoke at the same time.

“Let’s be pirates!”

⚔️

Sticks clacked loudly, the noise bouncing off into the woods. 

Victor’s lessons hadn’t been for nothing, he had learned. His new self-defensive sword fighting lessons were paying off already. He couldn’t help but grin as he easily backed Yuuri into a log, the backs of his knees hitting the wood and almost causing him to tumble over backwards.

Yuuri defended his attack viciously, his stick moving faster than a blink and smacking Victor’s hip with a smarting _thwap!_

He yelped. “Hey! You hit me!”

The younger boy shrugged. “You almost made me fall off my ship.”

“Your ship? Victor said, circling his blade. “This is my ship.”

“Over my dead body,” Yuuri replied coolly, and lunged forward. 

The only problem with Victor learning sword fighting, is that Yuuri also learned sword fighting. Despite being almost four years younger, the boy was a quick study, and easily picked up on things like Victor footwork and movements, turning his own tricks back on him.

Their stick-swords clicked and clacked as they danced and chased each other around the designated area that was the ship. It wasn’t until the stick in his hand snapped, Yuuri’s breaking it in half and sending it flying that they came to a stop. Yuuri poked Victor’s sternum with the end of his stick-sword as Victor raised his hands in surrender. 

“I don’t suppose we could negotiate a co-ownership for the ship?”

He could see Yuuri’s lip twitch in an almost smile before it returned to a neutral expression. “Sorry, Captain Nikiforov, that I cannot do. You’re to be fed to the kraken.”

Victor gasped as Yuuri dragged him to a nearby log and pretended to bind Victors hands. 

“Not the kraken!” Victor said, “Won’t you spare me?”

“I take no prisoners,” Yuuri said savagely before bracing a hand on Victors shoulder and pushing him off the log.

Victor fell with a wail, rolling on the forest floor until he eventually sat up and laughed, their game clearly over. Yuuri was laughing too, his face lit up with a nice smile. 

The thought startled Victor. He had never thought of someone's smile as ‘nice’ before.

He was even more startled when he heard his name being called by the unmistakable and angry voice of his uncle. He gasped and turned to Yuuri, “My skirt!”

There was a mad scramble to the bush that was holding the garment, keeping Victor’s skirt nearly tidy, but it was too late. Governor Feltsman strode into the clearing, his face a brilliant shade of puce. 

“Victor! What is the meaning of this?!”

“We were playing,” Victor said, “Making pretend.”

“In those trous?”

Victor’s looked down at the trousers he wore before his eyes flitted towards the skirt, still hanging on the bush, then back to his uncle. “They’re better for sword-fighting.”

“Sword fighting?” His uncles voice made him shift uncomfortably, but the way his uncle turned to look at Yuuri made his blood run cold. “I supplied you with lessons so you could make pretend with this boy?”

“Please don’t blame Yuuri, uncle,” Victor rushed to stand between them, “It was all my idea! He should be helping his father but I insisted he play with me.”

It was as if Victor was invisible, his uncle’s gaze piercing through him and straight to Yuuri. “Who is your father, boy?”

Yuuri stepped out from behind Victor, facing the Governor. “Toshiya Katsuki, sir. He helps tend to your stables.”

The silence that followed was long, and the loudest Victor had ever heard. It was as if all other life in the forest was too afraid to make a sound while his uncle was nearby. All he could hear was his heartbeat in his ears, and the breaths Yuuri took next to him. 

After a long moment his uncle looked into Victor’s eyes. 

“You will see the consequence of neglecting your duties for frivolousness, and making others do the same.” 

“No,” Victor gasped, his hand outstretched towards his uncle. “Please, uncle Yakov, please, it was all my--”

His uncle grabbed his wrist firmly. “I know it is your fault. You must learn that your actions affect others. It is because of you that Toshiya Katsuki and his son will no longer work for us.”

No!” Victor repeated, he turned desperately to look at his friend. Yuuri’s eyes were wide as he stared back at Victor, speechless and shocked. He turned back to his uncle, “Please, Yuuri is my only friend. His father is a good man!”

Governor Yakov was known across their island as being tough but fair. Victor could never again agree with that sentiment when his uncle spoke again.

“Say goodbye to your friend, Victor, and for pity’s sake, put your dress back on.”

Victor stumbled in his rush to get to Yuuri. 

“I am so, so sorry, Yuuri,” Victor said as he grabbed the boys hand. “I promise I’ll try to make it right.”

He watched as Yuuri swallowed, his eyes dropping before meeting Victor’s again. “It’s okay,” he responded, a small smile reaching his lips. ‘It’s not your fault.”

“Can’t we run away?” 

“I’m sorry, Captain Nikiforov,” Yuuri said with a squeeze to Victor’s hand, and even though Victor has known him for years, he’s always surprised by how mature he can sound. “I think we’ve had enough fun.”

⚔️

The woods never saw the two boys again, their paths viciously split apart once Toshiya was fired from the Governors estate.

Victor tried to keep tabs on Yuuri and his family by way of servant gossip. It was how he learned that his father was doing odd jobs, since being fired by the Governor had given him a bad reputation on the island.

There were some days and nights that the guilt seemed to eat him alive, keeping him from his sleep or studies. He’d stand by the window in his room that looked towards the town, rooftops of buildings barely peeking over the forest, and pray that Yuuri could forgive him. That his family would be alright.

He’d often find excuses to go to town, now that he was older. He’d have his personal servants accompany him as he left under the premise to buy a new dress, or a gift for his uncle. 

That was how Victor discovered that Yuuri had presented. 

One day as he passed a shop Victor was met by the most interesting scent. He’d never smelled a freshly presented alpha before, their scents naturally stronger until learned to be tamed and coiled back in by the teen. He couldn’t help but follow it, peeking behind a building and stopping short when he spotted a much taller Yuuri lifting a large crate with ease.

Victor hastily retreated, floored by the discovery. 

The fact that his childhood friend was an alpha was not a surprise, Yuuri had always been as strong as Victor was, despite being younger, and had a mature and protective nature during Victors early presenting as an omega. 

No, the surprising fact was that Victor did not resent him for being an alpha, like he did so many other alphas. Instead, it made him feel warm inside for a reason he could not discern. Quite different from the cold feeling that settled in his stomach whenever Lord Howard came to bother him. 

Shortly after Lord Howard had arrived was when Victor dove into his education in earnest, simply because it was a good escape. He’d fain learn about history and read than have to listen as his Lordship stroke his own ego. 

Lord Howard was tall and large, with unremarkable brown hair and a jawline that Victor thought was strange. 

“He’s handsome, is he not?” one of his maids had asked one evening while dressing him for bed. 

“No,” Victor had replied immediately, “His chin is somehow too flat and too round all at the same time.”

Despite Victor’s extreme and obvious lack of interest, Lord Howard visited him at least once a week. Usually he pretending that he wasn’t seeking out Victor, somehow seemingly stumbling upon him in whatever room he’s chosen to hide in. 

He was sure his uncle and the servants were all in on it and it infuriates him. Moreso than corsets, and Victor _despised_ corsets.

Fingers flew across the keys of the piano, notes tinkling through the room and sounding out down the hall and out the windows. Piano practice has started to become risky, because he’s the only one who plays in the mansion and if Lord Howard is nearby the sound inevitably becomes a beacon. 

Like a siren in the sea, luring in sailors and pirates alike.

The sound of a rock skittering on the wood floor escaped his notice, as did the one that followed, as it hit against a painting.

The third one landed on the piano, diving into strings and interrupting him. Victor’s fingers froze above the keys, before his eyes darted towards the wide open window.

There was silence, before he heard whistling; Faint and familiar. He rushed towards the window, his face helpless to its smile, only growing as he leaned out and spotted a mop of black hair below it.

“Yuuri!” He said, in a better whisper than he used to do as a child.

“Mr Nikiforov,” Yuuri said. It had been so long since Victor had seen or heard his friend, and was struck by how grown he was. “I’m glad to see you well.”

“Yuuri, you know you don’t have to be formal with me,” he scolded, but didn’t bother hiding his grin. “I’m so happy to see you, but what are you doing here?”

At that, Yuuri’s smile dimmed. “I’ve come with news, to tell you that my family is leaving the island.”

A cold panic gripped Victor’s chest. “You’re leaving?”

“It’s very hard for us to find work, so we’re going to try another island.”

Victor could feel the buildup of tears behind his eyes, he inhaled sharply. “I’m sorry, Yuuri. It’s all my fault.”

Yuuri braced his hands on the wall of the Governors mansion, looking directly up at Victor, his expression earnest. “It’s not your fault, Mr Nikiforov. I wish we could have stayed children and played forever.”

“Won’t you let me run away with you?”

Yuuri’s lips quirked into a smile that was far more charming than it had any right to be. “I wish I could take you somewhere fun, Mr Nikiforov.”

Victor let out a huff of a laugh. “How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?”

“At least once more, Mr Nikiforov,” Yuuri replied, and Victor’s heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. “Tell me once more, the next time we meet, and I’ll tell you all about my adventures.”

“Yuuri,” Victor started and stopped, “Promise you’ll tell me all about it.”

Yuuri nodded. “All of it,” he agreed, and stepped away, his lips pursed slightly as he whistled again. He lifted his hand in a wave as he backed away, and faintly, Victor could hear him sing.

_“Farewell and adieu, to my fair spanish lady,_

_Farewell and adieu, to my lady of Spain,_

_For I have received orders_

_To sail to old England,_

_I hope in a short time to see you again._

_I’ll rant and I’ll roar_

_Like a true British sailor,_

_I’ll rant and I’ll roar_

_All on the salt sea,_

_Until we strike soundings_

_In the channel of old england,_

_From Ushant to Scilly_

_‘tis thirty-five leagues.”_

Victor stood motionless as he watched Yuuri go, wandering back into the woods surrounding the mansion, his soft sea-shanty song growing more distant as he went. He gazed after him, long after he was gone and the sound of him replaced with silence, and then longer still until the silence was replaced with birds and insects.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drink up, me hearties, yo ho

Everyone noticed the change of the Governors nephew and ward. It was as if one day he had been replaced, his spirit, considered lively and overmuch for an omega, seemingly snuffed out. 

No one could place the reasoning behind it, and the omega himself refused to speak of it. 

For years Victor let himself be subdued and overcome with guilt. With Yuuri gone, his hope went with him, and he felt he had lost all of the excitement life had to offer. He knew the burden was entirely on his own shoulders.

Sometimes all he could focus on was his breathing. His posture. His next step, or next bite. Looking forward more than that caused his heart to twist, thoughts flooding his mind. It was easier to live in the moment.

His uncle tried multiple times to fix Victor and change his disposition. The most remarkable time was when he sent for a witch-doctor. 

The old woman held his hand, her dark finger tracing the lines of his palm. “Your soul longs for the one it has chosen as its mate,” she told him, “Until you reunite, any happiness you feel will be halved, and any sadness will be felt double.”

Uncle Yakov would hear no talks of soul-mates, banishing her from the island. The guilt Victor felt over it was too much, not even tears would come. Slowly, that guilt too, turned to numbness.

Victor was sure that one good thing would come from his heartbreak, and that was that his detachment would send Lord Howard away. To his further distress, however, the insufferable man only took Victors new indifference as encouragement. His lack of rejection as acceptance. 

“Victor,” Lord Howard started one day, soon after sitting down by Victor in the garden, “I very recently learned that I’m being given a post in the colonies.”

“Congratulations,” Victor said blandly. He opened his fan, and grabbed a piece of fruit, fanning himself while he ate.

“Ah, thank you,” said Lord Howard, “But I was wondering, and what I do wish for, is that you would accompany me… as my bride?”

The movement of Victors fan slowed until it stopped. Victor knew he shouldn’t be surprised, Lord Howard had been courting him for years. 

“You’re proposing?” Victor asked faintly.

Lord Howard shifted, “I am… my darling, won’t you say yes?”

Victor fought the violent, involuntary flinch at the pet-name, turning it into a subtle twitch. He closed his fan with a snap. “Do you expect an answer right away?”

“If you must take time to think about it then you must know that your uncle has already agreed to our match.”

His uncle was the last thought on Victors mind. He turned his head away from Lord Howard, southward, towards the docks and the sea.

Could Victor live with himself if he left? If he snuffed out the hope of more than himself?

Fresh guilt washed over him like a tide, filling his lungs, shredding his heart inside his chest. He inhaled sharply and gasped. His eyes and the space behind his nose burned, but no tears fell. 

“Victor? Are you alright?”

The voice of Lord Howard brought him back, eyes boring into Victors. Despite being annoying and overconfident, he had never been unkind to Victor. He had to stop holding onto childish fantasies. 

With one final twisting of his heart, Victor spoke, resigned. “I’ll accept your offer.”

⚔️

“Don’t fidget so, Victor,” Lord Howard whispered out of the side of his mouth, “Your uncle wants a  _ nice  _ portrait of us before you go.”

“My apologies,” Victor said in reply, not meaning a word. His arm itched and his corset was too tight.

Their wedding was in two days, their boat trip to Virginia in three. Victor both dreaded and looked forward to finally leaving the island, for a fresh start, where nobody knew of him as ‘the Governors troubled ward’, where he could just be Lady Howard and live a life to be proud of.

As it was, it seemed the whole island was happy to see Victor wed. News of the engagement between Lord Howard and the Governors strange, cold nephew spread quickly through the town and to all the other villages. 

Lord Howard insisted that Victor would come to love and care for him as much as he did for Victor, but Victor only ever looked towards Lord Howard with indifference. He could find no space inside him for affection. 

No, for every time Victor looked at him, either consciously or not, all he could think was how his hair was too light, his eyes too small, his body too tall and shoulders too wide. He never spoke of exciting things, and only smiled when pleased with himself. 

Ever since Victor had accepted him he strongly suspected that the smiles Lord Howards gave when he looked at Victor, were not because he was happy to look upon his fiance, but because he was happy to have gained a pretty, reputable, omega bride. 

They had only kissed once, an incident that lasted too long for Victor’s liking, and left him feeling cold for days afterwards. And he refused to let Lord Howard scent him, the thought of having the alpha’s scent on him made his skin crawl.

After the portrait was deemed finished the household had dinner, a quiet affair with the Governor and Lord Howard doing most of the talking. Victor spent most of it wondering if their cook in Virginia would be able to make his favorite dishes and how he could procure recipes from his uncles head chef. 

He was still wondering about it as his maids undressed him for bed, and even as he made himself comfortable on his settee by his favorite window with a book. 

So distracted by his thoughts of a recipe book that he failed to notice the sound of footsteps on the roof, light though they were. 

Only when he heard shuffling above his window did he look up, setting his book aside and cautiously peeking out the window. He stifled a gasp as a rope was dropped from the roof, and the shadowy figure of a person followed it, legs swinging over the edge. 

He backed away from the window, his blanket nearly tangling around his feet. Victor’s eyes darted across his room, thinking of where he could hide. His eyes landed on a closet and he ran for it, shutting himself inside with a quiet click of the latch. He watched through the slats as the dark figure entered his room, followed by another. They dressed in all black, the one with a mask over his eyes, the other with the bandana covering the lower half of his face. 

Victor held his breath as they crept through the room, glancing at the blanket on the floor and looking around. His heart pounded in his chest as they silently moved through the room, checking various hiding spots; Behind the privacy wall, under the bed, in his large dresser. He closed his eyes when he saw the masked man’s head turn towards the closet he hid in. 

He cursed himself, he should have just ran out of the room, should have sounded the alarm.

The garments that hung in the closet did nothing to hide him, even when he tried to quietly tug them this way and that to cover him. They didn’t reach the floor, his feet were still visible. 

The sound of the closet door opening sounded loud to him, like it might as well have been a gunshot for all it echoed around his skull and made his ears ring. 

“Hello Victor,” an accented voice spoke. He flinched away from the sound, his body filled with fight or flight instinct. “You can run if you want.”

In one motion he crouched low and pushed forward, hoping to take the intruders by surprise. His shoulder barreled into the gut of the one, but the other was there to catch him, grabbing his arms before he could get away.

He opened his mouth, but his yell was muffled by a gloved hand. 

The knife his uncle had gifted him years ago was still on his nightstand, the moonlight reflecting off its hilt caught his eye. He fought as hard as he could to escape their grasp and he desperately tried to get to his dagger. 

A strong stomp made the hands holding his arms let go, but were swiftly replaced by another arm circling him entirely. Victor was tugged backwards, away from the dagger and toward the window.

“It’ll be too much of a struggle,” he heard one of them whisper. 

“We’re under orders to not hurt him,” the other said, the one with the accent. 

French, Victor vaguely realized. He dropped his body weight, tried to wretch his arms free.

“Hear that?” The other said as he threw his weight on Victor’s legs, producing a rope seemingly out of nowhere. “We won’t hurt you. In fact, you could say we’re saving you.”

“ _ Oui _ ,” the French one said, his breath warming Victor's ear. It made him shiver. “Unless you want to get married to that pompous Lord.”

Victor froze. He tried turning his head to look at his french captor, his eyes met bright green, visible even in the dark. He made a noise in his throat, a humming question that not even the hand over his mouth could stifle.

⚔️

The idea of running away had never entered Victor’s mind. 

It seemed like such an obvious choice in hindsight, as he was led through the forest and helped into a small boat. 

“Who ordered this?” He asked the masked man. His bound hands curled in his nightdress.

“Our captain,” the man in the banana replied, tossing Victor a glare beneath his dark fringe..

“And what use am I to a captain?”

The Frenchman smirked at him, his eyes traveling over Victors body. “What use does any man have for a fancy omega?”

Victor swallowed, his face heating. He itched to adjust his robe to cover himself. Only then did it begin to dawn on him how dangerous his choice was. He was escaping marriage to a loveless man, but at what cost?

He eyed their dark clothes, the fine swords strapped to their hips. The man in the bandana had many rings on his fingers. “You’re not just any sailors are you?”

“No,  _ Monsieur  _ Nikiforov,” the Frenchman said, “You’re in the fine company of pirates tonight.”

It was clear then, to Victor, what the captain wanted with him. The Governors nephew, and fiancé to a Lord would earn a pretty ransom, and he knew he would have to be kept alive and well.

Relief didn’t last as long as he would’ve liked as they approached a ship, difficult to see in the darkness until it was on top of them. 

It loomed overhead as his captors rowed their boat to the side of the ship. Victor watched, open mouthed as ropes were tied and they were hoisted up until they could climb aboard. 

“Take him to the Captains quarters,” someone said. It was followed by a hard shove to his back as he was led to a pair of double doors. 

Victor could only gape at the crew before they were opened and he was unceremoniously pushed inside. The doors closed behind him, a latch clicking. He turned and tried to open them, but failed to make them budge. 

Embarrassment and rage filled him when he heard laughter from the other side.

He backed up, twisting his bound hands to try to get free. He looked around, eyeing the desk, the table and chairs, the large bed… 

He tried not to look at the bed.

Searching for a knife was his first goal, to free himself and have a means of self-defense. For all that he allowed himself to be kidnapped, he had no idea who this pirate captain was, or what to expect of him.

He had only reached the table when the doors opened again. Victor grabbed the nearest chair and pulled it in front of him, baring his teeth at the man whose back was turned as he closed the door. 

“I know what you want with me,” Victor said quickly, before who he presumed was the captain could speak. “I can promise you’ll get a much higher ransom from my uncle if I’m left unharmed and untouched.”

The captain seemed frozen, silent and unmoving for a long moment. Finally, he slowly turned, his head tilted forward and hat covering most of his face. 

“You think I stole you just to ransom you off?” the captain asked.

Suddenly, Victor thought that the Frenchman’s earlier question might be more valid than he thought. He looked the captains form up and down. He was smaller than Victor in height and stature, but Victor knew appearances could be deceiving. 

“What do you want with me then?” 

The captain strode forward, towards Victor, then past him and to the desk. Victor moved to keep the chair between them. 

“Rumor has it that you’re the fairest omega in all of the West Indies,” the captain said as he pulled out a drawer, removing an object from it and holding it in his fist. “In all the world, according to some. And yet, for as many tales of your beauty there are an equal amount of tales about your cold-hearted nature.”

Victor lifted his chin. “Forgive me when I say I have neither the time nor interest in rumors. Especially when they concern myself.”

“Well, take a seat, Mr Nikiforov, and allow me to enlighten you.”

His grip tightened on the chair he held in front of him. “I’d much rather stand, thank you.”

The captain turned, lifting his head and leveling a stare at Victor. Everything inside him made him want to avert his gaze. No doubt the captain was an alpha. “We might not have the accommodations you’re used to, but I can assure you that a chair is a chair. Unless you’d prefer to sit on the floor?”

“No,” Victor said. He moved further away from the alpha, sitting opposite of where he stood and keeping the table between them. . 

The captain smiled, the corners of his lips ticking upwards. “Good,” he said, “Tell me about yourself.”

Taken aback, Victor blinked. “I’m the nephew of the Governor, and fiance to a Lord.”

Across the table, the captain took a seat in his own chair. There was the unmistakable sound of his booted heel hitting the floor and he stretched out his legs under the table. Victor tucked his own further under his chair. “What about your childhood?”

Victor stiffened. “I had the childhood of any high-class omega.”

“Friends?”

“A few,” Victor answered shortly. 

The captain looked down before placing a paper in the middle of the table. He nodded to it. “Does that look familiar?”

Victor looked between the paper and the captain, tentatively reaching forward and grabbing it. He flipped it over, shocked to discover a drawing. 

His heart pounded in his chest. The Katsuki’s peered at him with charcoal eyes and smiles, their likeness etched onto the paper just as he held them in his minds eye from all those years ago. He lingered over the soft, boyishness of Yuuri.

He thought while he studied the drawing, keeping his face neutral, until he could bring himself to look up from it. “No,” he said, “A lovely looking family to be sure, but unfamiliar.” The captain stared at him for a long while, then reached forward holding out his hand. Victor looked down at it once more, his grip tightening before he handed it over. He couldn’t seem to stop himself as his mouth opened to speak once more. “How did you come by that drawing?”

“I am the artist,” the captain replied. “The boy spoke of the Governor's fair nephew as if he knew him.”

“Oh,” Victor said. “Whatever happened to the boy and his family?”

“We were a week out from Kingston when pirates came across us. They took some of us as prisoners, and the others they left to the sinking remains.”

“And now you’re the captain of a pirate ship?” Victor asked through gritted teeth.

“Rest assured, lordling omega, that I treat my prisoners better than I was treated during my time.” The captain stood, leaning on the table as he grinned down at Victor. “I’ll even offer to share my cabin with you.”

Victor was truly beginning to regret letting the pirates kidnap him. The captain was a different breed of alpha than any other he had experienced. His presence was not imposing, though when the entirety of his attention was directed at Victor it felt like a steady weight, and his dark eyes were too keen whenever they met.

“A kind offer that I will have to decline,” Victor responded after a moment. 

Without hesitation the captain stood up straight, and strode past Victor to the door leading to the deck, opening it wide. “Christophe,” he called, “come here and take him below deck. The omega wishes to experience the brig.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and really bad eggs
> 
> The chapter count has changed because my plot was also abducted by pirates (rude).


End file.
